User blog:TheGreatClockwyrm/Adrian, Hunter Extraordinaire
Abilities= Adrian coats his crossbow bolts in a special hunter's oil, causing his basic attacks to perpetually deal bonus damage to . |description2 = Killing a grants Adrian an Ingredient corresponding to that type of monster, up to 4 at once. Adrian is offered a selection of his unused Ingredients, which is hidden while . Adrian may at any time sell any of his collected Ingredients in the shop for a varying amount of based on its rarity. |description3 = Equipping an Ingredient initiates a brief -second during which Adrian retains the ability to move and mixes it into his Hunter's Oil, granting his basic attacks an additional effect against all targets for up to attacks, after which that Oil is consumed and its Ingredient must be collected again. If one Oil is already equipped, equipping another Ingredient will destroy the previous one. , , , or grants Adrian a Monster Heart that he uses to create the Beast Oil. When applied onto Adrian's crossbow bolts, Beast Oil causes Adrian's basic attacks to deal |health}} as }} on-hit. An unused Monster Heart can be sold in the shop for . - Elementa Oil= Slaying the , , or , grants Adrian a shard of Elemental Essence that he uses to create the Elementa Oil. When applied onto Adrian's crossbow bolts, Elementa Oil causes Adrian's basic attacks to their target by for 2 seconds. An unused shard of Elemental Essence can be sold in the shop for . - Draconid Oil= Slaying a grants Adrian a vial of Dragon Blood that he uses to create the Draconid Oil. When applied onto Adrian's crossbow bolts, Draconid Oil causes targets to burn for AD)}} }} over 2 seconds. An unused vial of Dragon Blood can be sold in the shop for . - Voidborn Oil= Slaying the or grants Adrian a vial of Voidborn Venom that he uses to create the Voidborn Oil. When applied onto Adrian's crossbow bolts, Voidborn Oil causes of Adrian's basic attack damage to be converted to }}. An unused vial of Voidborn Venom can be sold in the shop for . - - }} |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |notes = * Placeholder. }} Adrian fires a weighted net from his crossbow that deals }} to the first enemy struck and them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = % bonus AD)}}}} |target range = 1000 |speed = 1350 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting = Direction |damagetype = }} |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Single target |spellshield = True |projectile = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Adrian to the target unit and slashes them with his hunting knife, dealing them }} and applying on-hit effects, including that of the equipped Hunter's Oil. |leveling = % % per 100 bonus AD)}} of target's missing health)}}}} |description2 = If this strike is successful, then Adrian will a fixed 500 units away from his target. |range = 400 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |speed = 1200 |targeting = Unit |damagetype = }} |affects = Enemies, Self |spellshield = True |knockdown = True |grounded = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Adrian periodically stocks a Tripwire cable, up to a maximum amount. |leveling = }} |description2 = Adrian fires an energized Tripwire cable in the target direction. If the cable collides with terrain, it will attach for up to 8 seconds, tethering him to that location. |description3 = Adrian fires the second end of the cable to another nearby piece of terrain. The line and arms after a brief delay before lasting for an extended duration. |icon3 = TheGreatClockwyrm Reverse Tripwire.png |leveling3 = }} |description4 = If an or crosses a cable, it will break, , , and them decaying over 3 seconds. They will additionally take bonus damage from Adrian's basic attacks and abilities. Successive Tripwires refresh the reveal and disable. |icon4 = TheGreatClockwyrm Entangle.png |leveling4 = %}} %}} |target range = 1050 |tether range = 1500 |effect radius = |static = |collision radius = 50 |recharge = |cost = 1 Charge |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies, Self |damagetype = }} |projectile = true |notes= * Placeholder. }} Adrian automatically Hunts nearby within 3500 units, causing them to leave footprints on the ground that last for 7 seconds. These footprints are only visible to Adrian, who can detect them even through the Fog of War. |description2 = While following a footprint trail, Adrian gains }} and is , and in . If the enemy has recently broke a Tripwire, this bonus is quadrupled. |leveling2 = %|ms}}|Enhanced Movement Speed| %|ms}}}} | |effect radius = |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemies, Self |notes= * Placeholder. }} |-|Strategy= |-|Background= |-|Quotes= |-|Development= * Art by Mushk Rizvi on Arstation, of the character Silvernail in the MOBA Vainglory. Previous Abilities Adrian's basic attacks do not him. |description2 = Additionally, against targets who do not have of him or who have been by or , Adrian's basic attacks deal AD}} }}. |description3 = This bonus damage can for |critical strike chance}} }}. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = }} |notes = * Placeholder. }} Adrian fires a net from his crossbow that deals }} to enemies struck and them for 1.25 seconds. |leveling = % bonus AD)}}}} |target range = 700 |effect radius= 150 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting = Ground |damagetype = }} |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |Projectile = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Adrian periodically stocks a Stake charge, up to a maximum amount. |leveling = |description2 = Adrian plants a Stake at the target location that lasts 60 seconds. Stakes within range of one another connect to form a Tripwire that spans a variable distance. Adrian may only have a maximum number of Tripwires active at once, but multiple Tripwires may connect to one another in order to span a larger distance. |leveling2 = |description3 = Enemy and break Tripwires upon passing through them, causing them to be for 3 seconds and for the duration. If they strike another Tripwire during this time, then they are instantly instead for 1.25 seconds. They are then rendered immune to the effects of additional Tripwires for the next 4 seconds. |leveling3 = %}} |target range = 700 |tether range = 500 |collision radius= |static = |recharge = |cost = 20 |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = None |spellshield = True |spelleffects = False |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Adrian fires a cable in the target direction that stops at the first enemy hit. If the enemy is a or , then the cable attaches to them for up to 1.25 seconds, dealing }} and granting over the duration. |leveling = }} |description2 = If the target has been by or , then Adrian will begin as he the target and reels them in front of himself, with the duration scaling up with the initial distance between him and his target, up to 1.25 seconds at maximum range. |description3 = If this effect is triggered, then Adrian's next basic attack is a modified -range strike with his knife that deals }} and causes him to away from his target. |leveling3 = % of target's missing health)}}}} |range = / / |cooldown = |Starts on cast}} |cost = |costtype = Mana |cast time = |speed = 2000 |width = 100 |targeting = Direction |damagetype = }} |affects = Enemies |spellshield = True |projectile = True |parry = true |notes= * The empowered basic attack benefits from bonus damage, given that the target is considered rooted for the purposes of the effect. }} Adrian's basic attacks deal }} on-hit against , up to a cap against epic ones. |leveling = % of the target's current health}}}} }} |description2 = Adrian in the target direction. His next basic attack deals triple this }} against any target, capped against . This dash may not cross terrain. |leveling2 = % of the target's current health}}}} }} |target range = 325 |cooldown = |targeting = Direction |affects = Self |damagetype = }} |grounded = True |knockdown = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} |-|Trivia= Category:Custom champions